


griffith and the boog

by DrFunk98



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFunk98/pseuds/DrFunk98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>griffith boogs</p>
            </blockquote>





	griffith and the boog

Griffith one day woke up, made a grilled chesse ate it, unate it. Griffith killed a rock, "BOOG" griffith said. End


End file.
